Just Dance Now
Just Dance Now '''is a mobile app developed and released by Ubisoft and is part of the Just Dance franchise. It is the second such app to be released after AutoDance. The app was officially released on '''September 25, 2014 '''for all regions. How it works Download the app for free (Just Dance Now) and have a connectable screen like a TV or desktop that connects to the internet. Use your screen and go to justdancenow.com and connect to your device or account. Then using your phone, connect to a song server or a server with amounts of people. It doesn't require a gaming system or fees. Use your phone as a remote and dance away. Track your score by looking at the screen. Players from different countries can't join in the same dance room, however players from the same country can join in the same dance room, regardless of whether or not they live in the same state, province, or otherwise. Requirements for Androids/iOS : 1. A phone with the app downloaded on it. * For Android: Just Dance Now needs a phone with Android 2.3 and higher, and at least 28 MB in internal storage for installation. Tablets are not supported. * For iOS: Just Dance Now is compatible with iPhone, iPod touch and iPad with iOS 6.0 and higher and at least 68,6 MB in storage for installation. iPad works like a connected screen, so you can view the dances from it. : 2. A screen which can connect to the internet (Like a PC, an iPad, a Smart TV or a Chromecast) : It is incompatible with Android Tablets or any other system.a. Track Listing *This app currently holds 115 songs and 3 alternate routines. * (7) indicates that you need to play "Just Dance Now" seven days in a row in order to unlock this song on your phone. *(B) indicates this song was playable on the beta version. *® indicates this song is restricted in the US and Canada. * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * () parentheses indicate the cover artist of the song. * (H) indicates that this song has been HD-remade for the game. Alternate Routines Removed These songs were taken off of the song list. It is unknown if they will return. * (RD) indicates that the song was taken off the Demo version of the game only. * (M) indicates that the song has been removed more than once. Archives These tracks were found on the JD Files but '''have not been added to the game yet. Today's Free Songs Note that these songs exclude the region-exclusive tracks ''The World is Ours ''and ''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing). '''2 April 2015 (Thursday)' Trivia * Up to 20,000 people can dance on server, but Ubisoft states that unlimited people can join in. * Dances are from the classic version from all the games. ** However, ''Blurred Lines'', ''We No Speak Americano'''' and [[Sexy And I Know It|''Sexy And I Know It]]'' are available with alternate routines. * This is the 2nd app Ubisoft made for the phone. The first was AutoDance and the third is Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller. * Data found in the app's archives have shown it will support Just Dance 2015 songs. * Servers will be region locked. * [[We Can't Stop|''We Can't Stop]] was leaked on a photo that was on the Dutch site, but the photo has since been taken down. * ''Wake Me Up'''' was used in all the trailers for the launch, and after a week of the game's release it became available. * Any song that was released before Just Dance 4 will be updated into a HD version. * The first Just Dance 2015 song appearing in Just Dance Now is [[Happy|''Happy]] by Pharrell Williams. * ''Happy'' is the second song in the history of appearing in Just Dance Now before launch and the first song that is not a DLC. It was preceded by Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing). * Like in Just Dance 2015, difficulties are not present. * When the screen is chosen as the controller, the avatar of ''Somethin' Stupid'' (P2) can be seen on the phone who isn't the controller. * [[Sway (Quien Sera)|''Sway (Quien Sera)]], [[Heart of Glass|''Heart of Glass]] and'' We No Speak Americano (Fanmade)'' were removed on March 2, 2015. However, they returned the following day. ** [[Sway (Quien Sera)|''Sway (Quien Sera)]] was once again removed on March 27, 2015. This time, it was restored on March 31, 2015. ** [[Fatima|''Fatima]] was removed on March 24, 2015, along with ''TiK ToK'', ''Hot Stuff'' and ''U Can't Touch This'' two days later. However, the last three returned the same day they were removed. Videos and Photos File:JDN.png|A Just Dance Now advert File:BETA PHONE MENU APK & IPA DOWNLOAD Just Dance Now! File:TUTORIAL! How to download Just Dance Now manually for iDevices! (for Non-Jailbroked) File:Just Dance Now gameplay @ Gamescom 2014 File:Just Dance Now with Coca-Cola and Les Twins! File:Just Dance Now - Menu|Beta Songlist File:Just Dance Now Launch Trailer -UK- File:Just Dance Now New Songs (3 27 15) Category:Apps Category:Just Dance Now Category:Games Category:Ubisoft